


Regret

by Cryptid_Five



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: heart-wrenching angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptid_Five/pseuds/Cryptid_Five
Summary: Mammon had never really regretted anything, not even falling.But this, oh god, he regretted.
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe it.  
Mammon stared, refusing to believe what he saw.  
Your broken, bloodied, lifeless body cradled in his arms.  
"MC?" He called, voice wavering, "MC, c'mon, wake up."  
You lay there, unmoving.  
"Hey, open your eyes."  
Nothing.  
"C'mon, this ain't funny."  
You were unresponsive, and dread pooled in his gut. 

"Mammon," Lucifer said quietly, breaking the silence, "They're gone."  
He looked up at his eldest brother, "Don't say that! They ain't dead! They can't be!"  
The Avatar of Pride knelt before him, and there was a rare look of sadness gracing his features.  
"Mammon, I know it's hard to accept-"  
"THEY'RE NOT DEAD!" The second-eldest brother shouted, tears spilling from his eyes.  
When Lucifer tried to take your body from his brother's arms, Mammon clung all the tighter to you. When he finally pried you away, Mammon lost his last shred of control, rising to his feet.

"YOU DID THIS!" He shouted, throwing himself at his youngest brother, "YOU KILLED THEM!"  
Belphegor just laughed as his brother tackled him to the floor, "Look at you! You're pathetic! You actually cared about a worthless human!"  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" Mammon yelled as wailed on his brother.  
It took rest of the brothers to pry Mammon off Belphegor.

Mammon sat on his bed, locked in his room until he calmed down. He stared at a picture of you on his phone, still trying to process the fact that you were truly gone. You had been fine just this morning, and now...  
Now you were dead. 

He felt hot tears stream down his cheeks as quiet sobs began to wrack his body. He was supposed to protect you, he had promised that he would keep you safe, and he had failed. He thought of your family, back home in the human realm, unaware that their child is dead and it was all his fault. How would he explain to them that you were never coming home and it was his fault, that he failed to protect you?  
Mammon had never felt regret, at least not like this. He'd never even really regretted falling. But this, oh god, he regretted.


	2. Chapter 2

Mammon felt sick to his stomach as he entered the room.   
How was he going to face them?  
His eyes scanned the room, taking in the sight of mourning family members and friends that had gathered for your funeral.   
This is who you'd left behind, and he hated himself for it.  
He glanced back at his brothers, who stood just inside the room. They would take their turn soon.

Mammon walked past rows of pews, looking for the familiar faces he'd seen in pictures on your phone.   
When he spotted them at the front of the room, he approached them.   
Your parents.   
They were a mess, understandable considering they'd just lost their child.

He kneels before them, and meeting their tear-filled gazes made him loathe himself all the more.   
"I," He paused, trying to find the words, "My name is Mammon. I'm a friend of MC. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for your loss. They were a wonderful person," He's fighting back tears now, "I'm sorry I couldn't save them. I couldn't protect them, it's all my fault."   
They seem surprised, not expecting a demon to show up at your funeral. 

He expected them to yell at him, to attack him, anything but wrap their arms around him and hug him tight. The tears were streaming down his cheeks now and he was wracked with sobs.   
"I'm sorry," He cried, "I'm so sorry, I promised to protect them, to keep them safe, I failed, I'm so sorry."   
Minutes pass before he can regain any semblance of composure, and he apologizes once more before rising to his feet and walking to your casket.

You looked peaceful now, far from the broken, bloodied mess he'd cradled in his arms.   
"I'm sorry," He said quietly, placing the bouquet of flowers he'd held in his arms the entire time, into your casket. "I hope they take good care of you up there."  
He will never forget you, and he will never forgive himself.


End file.
